El dolor de cada noche de Luna Llena
by Jack Dawson
Summary: K se pasa x la cabeza a la xica de Remus cada noche de luna llena?cuales son las locuras k llegarían a hacer x amor?dicen k el amor lo puede todo y supera todas las barreras, s verdad? R/R GRACIAS
1. Dolor

Bueno, antes k na: disclaimer(se scribe asi? Bueno no se; a lo k iba): Remus NO ES MÍO! Pertenece a la fabulosa Rowling; yo sólo lo he usado de fondo ya k la chica que piensa todo esto si ha salido d mi cabeza. Y ahora lean, y después dejen REVIEW!!!! No les cuesta tanto y me harían muy feliz; es el primer fic que escribo sobre Remus así que no creo k me haya salido muy bien.  
  
**************************************+ ***************************** ****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El dolor de cada noche de Luna Llena  
  
La veo. Está allí, sonriéndome. Allí arriba, burlándose de mi. Burlándose de mi y de él. Riéndose de nosotros. Por qué él? Esa pregunta aún me asalta por las noches; en especial en noches como esta, que es cuando más veo que sufre. Qué hizo? Me vuelvo a preguntar; sigo sin encontrar respuesta. No la hay. Porqué no hizo nada. Era muy pequeño. Nada. Muy pequeño para ser responsable de sus acciones. Nada... odio esa palabra; porqué es todo lo que yo puedo hacer por él para ayudarle: nada. Cada mes, cuando los enamorados pasean cogidos de la mano, cuando se besan y se hablan, se besan y se prometen amor eterno... le veo encerrarse en esa habitación; asegurándola para que no se abra, para que lo aísle totalmente. Lo odio. Porqué yo no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas con él; nunca podrá susurrarle bajo la luz de una luna llena, nunca podré decirle que le amo bajo esa preciosa, pero para nosotros, fastidiosa luz blanca. Él no puede. Y yo por él no puedo. Porqué le quiero. Porqué por eso no le abandonaré. No le abandonaré a su suerte. Cada noche de luna llena podría ser especial, especial como un sueño; especial como lo es para las otras parejas. Pero no. Somos distintos. Él es distinto. Y yo por él, soy distinta. Él es distinto. Y yo le sigo queriendo. En esas noches, cuando la luna me sonríe burlona, desearía estar con él, hacer que esa carga fuera más llevadera, pero no puedo; no puedo hacer que sea más llevadera para él, ni siquiera para mi. Desearía tenerlo cerca, tenerlo a mi lado... pero no podemos. Yo no puedo. Él no puede. Esas noches no puedo dormir. Al igual que él; sólo que por otras razones. No puedo dormir. No puedo. No por él. Oigo sus horribles gritos, sus desgarradores aullidos, su profunda respiración... se que ya ha empezado. Lloro en silencio porqué no puedo ayudarle; no puedo ayudarle a dejar de sufrir. Me huele. Me busca. Me siente. Me encuentra. Sabe donde estoy, pero no puede llegar a mi; esa puerta no se abrirá, no mientras sea él el que esté ahí; no mientras no seas tu quién la abra. Arañas. Arañas fuerte con tus potentes garras. Esas garras que no dudarían ni un momento en hundirse en mi cuerpo. En arrancarme la vida. Muerdes. Muerdes decidido, intentando destruir todo cuanto hay a tu alrededor. Esos dientes, esa mandíbula afilada y perfecta, esas fauces poderosas que no esperarían ni un solo segundo en hundirse en mi carne. En beber mi sangre. Administrándome el único mordisco que nos permitiría estar juntos para siempre. A veces lo pienso; dejarme morder por ti, la desesperación de querer estar ahí contigo me hace ser egoísta, sólo pensando en lo que yo deseo. La desesperación de querer estar ahí contigo un día me hará hacer una locura... pero no. Me contengo. Me controlo de abrir la puerta y dejar que me devores, que me hagas tuya y me conviertas. Debo ser fuerte. Por ti. Por mi. Por nosotros, por los dos. Porqué nos queremos. Se que si me administraras ese mordisco, sería peor para ti. No te lo perdonarías. La culpa te haría morir. Una culpa que tu no tendrías, pues yo hubiera abierto esa puerta voluntariamente, sabiendo lo que me encontraría al otro lado de la misma. Morirías por una culpa que no tendrías. Pues la culpa sería mía. Te quiero. Me quieres. Nos queremos. Somos felices a pesar de tu condición. Pero estoy segura de que un día cambiará, y podremos estar juntos, incluso en esos momentos de tanto dolor físico para ti. Pues tu, el amor de mi vida, eres un licántropo.  
  
*********************************** ************************  
  
  
  
GRACIAS por haber llegado hasta aquí. Podrían dejar 1 R/R diciendo k les ha parecido? Si, xfa, me harían muy feliz. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Preguntas

Antes que nada:  
  
Disclaimer: Remus no es mío! (xo la chica si, ^^)  
  
Contestación de Reviews:  
  
Kaori: si, la verdad es que sufre mucho ;_; pobrecito. Xo ya ves k ella no le abandona.  
  
Alpa: gracias ^^ en realidad no pensaba hacer + capítulos. Pero como tu lo pediste me senté frente a la compu y esto fue lo k salió, no se si estará muy bien... vosotros decidis sois los "jueces"  
  
Yverne: realmente creo k todos hemos pensado alguna vez (como minimo 1 vez en la vida) en hacer algo realmente sin sentido por la persona k keremos. Ablando claro: ¿Quién no ha hecho 1 gilipollez por amor? GRACIAS!! ^_^  
  
Christopher Jacques: me gusta k t guste; si k s para k te salten las lágrimas, no? Es muy triste... Gracias x pensar k es 1 d las mejores k as leido! ^^ ^^ Y si, realmente el autobús inspira; esta historia (bueno el primer capítulo, xk no pensaba hacer +) me salió cuando estaba en el autocar camino xa Andorra, era de noche, y durante un ratito estuve mirando por la ventana; entonces levanté la vista la cielo, y lo vi... las estrellas estaban preciosas, y la luna... la luna estaba llena y brillaba más que nunca; y entonces una pregunta asaltó mi mente: "¿Qué estará haciendo Remus ahora?". Así que tomé boli y papel y escribe el primer capi (y creí que el unico).  
  
***************************+ +*************************  
  
Capítulo 2. Ya van dos horas que llevas encerrado allí dentro; a falta de víctimas, estás ahí mordiéndote, arañándote, lastimándote,... sufriendo. Sufriendo por una maldita enfermedad, una maldita enfermedad que te quema y te consume a cada día que pasa... y yo no puedo hacer nada. Me siento tan impotente, tan inútil... estoy desesperada. Llevas más de dos horas arañando esa puerta. Intentando llegar a donde yo estoy. Intentando llegar a mi. Oigo como ruges. Notó como respiras. Siento esa respiración agitada, ansiosa por beber sangre, ansiosa por beber mi sangre. A veces me pregunto, si estando yo aquí cerca, no te estoy perjudicando; pues el lobo quiere llegar a mi al igual que tu. Pero de una forma muy distinta, y con intenciones muy diferentes. Tu quieres llegar a mi para abrazarme, para sentirte protegido entre mis brazos, para llorar por nuestra desgracia... pues por mucho que luchemos y hagamos juntos, no podemos vencer a ese monstruo. Ese ser despreciable que habita dentro de ti. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo alguien tan dulce y atento como tú, puede albergar ese monstruo? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas que habitan este mundo, tuvo que tocarte a ti? Y y o misma me respondo: esto no es un castigo para él, ni para los que viven a su alrededor... ni para los que viven con él; no es más que el juego del destino, el juego del azar. Y esa noche, la noche en que te contagiaron, la suerte te abandonó. Tengo ganas de abrazarte, pero aun no puedo... aun falta mucho para el alba. Pero yo quiero tenerte, cogerte entre mis brazos, estar pegada a ti... brindándote calor, brindándote amor... quiero acurrucarte en mis brazos, para que tus lágrimas por el dolor caigan y abandonen tus preciosos ojos color miel, esos preciosos ojos que un día me arrebataron el corazón. Quiero que tus lágrimas caigan, y rueden por tus mejillas, y con ellas, la pena y el dolor abandonen tu alma; ¿lo sabías? Seguramente ni te lo imaginas, pero... cada vez que te tengo, y te consuela después de estas dolorosas noches, mientras tus lágrimas caen y me mojan la blusa y la falda, desearía morir para que tu te salvaras; verte de esa manera, hace que se me muera el corazón, por ver sufrir a la persona que más amo, al chico que más aprecio, a mi amor. Por eso, quiero que vengas aquí conmigo y que llores; porqué mientras tus lágrimas resbalen por tus mejillas y caigan al vacío, quiero que las mías también resbalen de mis ojos, serpenteen por mis mejillas, y caigan. Caigan mezclándose con las tuyas; y mientras eso pasara, yo rezaría para que el dolor se fuera con el agua de nuestras lágrimas. Como odio este lugar sin ti. Me recuerda que tu estás al otro lado de la puerta; encerrado, como un animal... como el animal que eres al perder la conciencia y el dominio de tu cuerpo. Es muy injusto, pensar que personas que si merecerían este tipo de dificultades del destino, queden impunes; y tu, la dulzura personificada, tenga que sufrir de esta manera. Te amo, y siempre lo haré. Pero mil preguntas cruzan mi mente en este momento, cuando oigo el sonido de madera al despedazarse, probablemente, mañana cuando entre, la cajonera de madera de roble, ya no estará en su lugar, y probablemente, ya no la reconoceré. ¿Por qué no puede haber una cura para acabar con este dolor? Sabes, no me importaría cambiarme por ti, porqué te quiero. Y amar, no es más que querer la felicidad para la persona amada. Algún día, te prometo encontraré la cura. La manera de que no estés solo en estos momentos. La manera de que no sufras cada mes. La manera de devolverte la inocencia. Solo frente a mi lloras. Solo frente a mi eres un niño pequeño. Solo frente a mi muestras tu debilidad, y tus verdaderos sentimientos... Será lo que la gente llama... AMOR. Te quiero, y no te pienso abandonar, nunca.  
  
  
  
**********************************++++++++++++++++++************************ *  
  
Bueno, ya k habéis llegado hasta aquí, podrias perder 10 segundos + d vuestro preciado tiempo enviándome 1 review y alegrándome la vida, ok? GRACIAS!  
  
A! Y sobretodo muchísimas gracias a las personas k ya me lo dejaron en el otro capitulo y me animaron a hacer este otro. Depende de si os gusta este, y si estoy inspirada, lo continue.  
  
Besos,  
  
J.D.  
  
A! Y si tenéis tiempo, podéis leeros la otra k estoy aciendo:  
  
"Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix"  
  
en:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1026512  
  
y tb, cuando acaben dejar un bonito review (aunke sea muy corto) y subirme la moral 


	3. Pensando

Bueno, antes k na, DISCLAIMER: Remus no es mío! Xo si lo s la xica, :P  
  
Después, Reviews:  
  
Lalwen de Black: gracias x tu Review; y yo creo k ya eres 1 gran escritora!  
  
Lupina: gracias!! Y tu fic titulado "Tu primera vez", me encanta, siguelo xica!  
  
Kalisto: me alegro d k t guste... x cierto, tu nick me suena a 1 personaje d la serie d Xena, no se si la habrás visto alguna vez, xo tu nick tiene algo k ver con Calisto, o no?  
  
Alpa: yo estoy muy bien; si yo tb deseo k la inspiración me venga pronto, muy pronto ( y + seguidito a ser posible y k durara + d 2 minutos); a y no se si aré aparecer a Remus; me sale sobre la marxa, xo supongo k si saldrá  
  
Essy: WOW !!! 2 reviews d golpe O_o me alegra muxo k encuentres ste fic special; no se kien s Hectro, xo t deseo musa suerte con él. Y trankila k lo continuaré.  
  
Christopher Jacques: GRACIAS!!! ^^ sigue leyendo, y toma antidepresivos, si stas tan mal, xico. si a mi tb me gustaría 1 cura xa l Remus... a ver k ace la Rowling con respecto a eso  
  
************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
La noche es larga. Y parece que no tiene final cuando es luna llena. Es como si al universo, le gustara verte sufrir, le gustara verme sufrir, le gustara vernos sufrir. Estoy impaciente. No paro de mirar ese maldito reloj. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. ¡Como me gustaría pasarlo rápido! Pero no puedo. Y se que tampoco se ha detenido. Tengo muy claro que no es más que mi imaginación, jugando otra mala pasada. Sigo sentada. He sido incapaz de moverme en lo que va de noche. Preocupada por él. Preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar mientras el lobo esté ahí con mi amor. ¿cuántas veces he pedido una cura a los cielos? Millones. Pero no me escuchan. No les importo. Nuestros problemas no les importan en absoluto. ¿para que preocuparse de los problemas de una simple pareja de mortales? Para nada. Hace mucho tiempo que lo aceptamos. Dejamos de llorar por la cura que no existía... No lo puedo soportar. Mis oídos se estremecen al escuchar como aúllas. Tus gritos y lamentos silenciados por el lobo, me desgarran el alma. Mi corazón se rompe. Se rompe en mil pedazos, unos pedazos casi invisibles, que tardo casi toda la noche en recoger y en reconstruir. Mi corazón se rompe, cada vez que te veo encerrarte en esa habitación. Cuando lo haces llevas una sonrisa en los labios... pero se que esa sonrisa es falsa. Es forzada. Tú la fuerzas a posarse en tus labios. Y también se porqué lo haces, lo haces por mi. Lo haces para que cada vez que te vea a entrar, no me muera en el alma. Pero no lo consigues. Tus ojos te delatan. Esos ojos dorados que me vuelven loca. Loca de amor por ti. Tus ojos delatan la profunda tristeza que te embarga cada vez que miras en el calendario, y ves, a tu pesar, que el tiempo no se detiene. No se detiene ni por ti ni por mi. No se detiene ni por nosotros. Los días pasan. Y cuando sales de una luna, ves a nuestro pesar, que los días van pasando, los días se van relevando, y la próxima luna se acerca. Esa maldita luna, que nuca nos dejará estar juntos. Y pensar que de niña, soñaba con el amor a la luz de una luna llena... pero el tiempo pasa, y las cosas cambian... y ese sueño de pequeña, no quiero que nunca se cumpla. Pues tu no puedes estar conmigo en las noches de luna llena. Y si un día estoy con el amor una noche de luna llena, se que mi alma estará rota, porqué ese amor no serás tu.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Bueno, a k s bonito l amor? Bueno, pos dejad review y me lo contáis, de acuerdo? Asi me animaréis a continuar ste peazo fic ^O^ 


	4. frustración

Como siempre: DISCLAIMER: k Remus no es mío!!!!! Xo si lo s ella ^_~ Asi k no demanden.  
  
Contestación d Reviews:  
  
Lalwen de Black: stoy de acuerdo contigo; el amor es lo mejor k ay... xo nos hace sufrir tanto!  
  
Essy: bueno, trankila xk ya acabe los examenes (bueno, casi... ahora k estaba feliz van y me ponen 1 xa la semana k viene...). bueno, y si Hector s algo + k 1 amigo xa ti... te deseo suerte con él! Me alegro d k cada vez t guste + l fic!!!!!  
  
Christopher Jacques: el estilo me sale solo... s natural... gracias! ^_~  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Los segundos pasan tranquilamente. Los minutos se suceden lentamente. Las horas pasan interminablemente. Nada ni nadie puede parar el fluir del tiempo... pero se que tampoco nada ni nadie puede acelerarlos. Todo depende de nosotros. Depende de nuestras circunstancias. En estas noches, siento que se hace eterno. Siento todo le vacío del universo en mi pecho. Esa sensación me oprime el corazón y no me deja respirar. Impide que el aire llegue a mis pulmones. Impide que mi alma viva... pero, mientras mi alma muera, como estas noches, seguiré sintiéndome viva, porque notaré el calor del amor que nos tenemos. Notaré como ese calor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Se extiende y recoge todos los pedazos en que mi alma se ha partido. Recoge todos los trozos en que mi corazón se ha roto. Como una fina hoja de cristal, al chocar contra el frío suelo. Nuestro amor se encargará de, durante lo que queda de noche, recomponer mi alma, mi esencia, mi espíritu, mi corazón... mi ser. Se encargará de recomponerlo todo, para, cuando mañana salgas de esa habitación, y vuelvas a ser tu mismo quién ocupe tu cuerpo, yo te pueda consolar... consolar tal y como nuestro amor lo intenta hacer ahora conmigo. Cuando ya no tengas al lobo contigo, cuando le hayas vencido y sacado de tu mente y de tu alma, cuando vuelvas a ser libre... yo te esperaré con los brazos abiertos; te esperaré como siempre he hecho... y como siempre espero hacer.  
  
Unos golpes me sacan de mi tristeza. La puerta tiembla. No. No es sólo la puerta. Todo tiembla bajo el terrible poder del lobo. No puedo permanecer quieta, tengo que moverme; me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta... me recuesto contra ella... te esperaré aquí... esperaré lo que haga falta... te esperaré siempre, hasta el fin de los tiempos y de mi vida junto a ti, hasta el fin de nuestra vida juntos... te esperaré como sólo yo se hacerlo, te amo... mi más preciado amor... nunca te dejaré sufrir esta maldición tu solo.  
  
  
  
Y ahora lo d siempre... k dejen Reviews!!!! Xfa! Asi me animan y no pierden + de 1 minuto de su tiempo... THANKS!!!!!!! 


	5. Desesperación

Wenas!! Ya vuelvo a star aki! Bueno, antes k nada agradecer los reviews (aunke sean pokitos) jeje  
  
Gaby-Chan: Gracias! Y si, x desgracia sufre y mucho...  
  
Alpha: me alegro d k te gustara l capi... y nose, puedes imaginarte k la xica eres tu; como no digo su nombre ni la describo, podría ser culquiera.  
  
Essy: pues si no piensas esperar al amor, sal a buscarlo!  
  
Christopher jacques: en reli... un bien pelao  
  
Y como siempre, DISCLAIMER: K Remsie no s mío!!!!!! Xo si lo s la xica!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Siento la puerta temblar bajo mi espalda. Noto tu furia descargada con rabia sobre el trozo de madera; sobre este trozo de madera que nos separa. Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas. Noto como el dolor y la rabia que caen con ellas me queman la piel. Me escuecen los ojos. La sensación de impotencia me ahoga como el mar. Mi llanto se hace más fuerte. Todo mi dolor sale con él. Toda mi frustración. Odio tanto todo esto. Lo aborrezco. Aborrezco esta miserable luna llena... ¿dije miserable? ... Nunca antes me había parecido miserable... la luna llena me parece preciosa. No soporto saber que mi amor nunca más verá crecer la luna junto a mi. Nunca se podrá sentar bajo los árboles y contemplarla. Contemplar como sale. Contemplar como reina majestuosa en el cielo. Con esa mirada de plata. Esa luz de plata que tanto me agrada. Las noches de luna llena son especiales. Especiales en muchos aspectos. Estas noches están llenas de magia. Magia buena. Y magia mala... al menos mala para nosotros. Estas noches están llenas de amor. El amor es la más maravillosa de todas las magias; la que lo vence todo... ¿todo? ¿volví a decir todo? ... no es verdad... el amor hace que todo sea mucho más fácil. Hace que las cosas no parezcan un sacrificio. Las hace menos dolorosas... pero en algunos casos, no las vence... el amor no puede vencer tu enfermedad; pero ha conseguido hacer, que tu no te quedes solo con tu dolor. El amor ha conseguido que cada noche de luna llena yo esté aquí, en esta habitación, esperándote... esperando el amanecer de un nuevo día. Esperando el sol naciente que me indicará que vuelves a ser tu quién esté atrapado al otro lado de la puerta. Tu y no el lobo. Rezo y confío para que el sol, se de prisa en aparecer. Me muero por abrir esta puerta, por derribarla para llegar a ti. Me muero por cogerte entre mis brazos. Por hundir mi cabeza en tu pecho. Por volver a aspirar tu dulce aroma. Te amo como nunca he amado a otra persona. Y espero, que tu me ames a mi, igual. Noto como mi respiración se acelera. Mi ansiedad crece. No podré aguantar mucho tiempo más, sin mi dulce amor. Necesito volver a ver esos ojos dorados que una vez me hechizaron, y me hicieron caer presa de ti.  
  
Odio la magia de la luna llena, que hace que un ser tan comprensible como tu, se vuelva un monstruo incomprensible para mi.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Os ha gustado? Si? xfa dejad reviews!!!!! THANKS  
  
Leed tb, si kereis:  
  
Soledad de luna llena:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1088901  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del fénix:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1026512  
  
y dejad reviews!!!!!!! Os lo imploro!!!!!!! 


	6. rabia

Siento haberme tardado con este capítulo; xo bueno; ya esta aki. 

Reviews:

Alpha: me alegro d k te gustara l capi ^^

Lalwen de Black: si, ver la luna calma muxo

*********************************************************************************

Capítulo 6 

Los golpes contra la puerta, se hacen cada vez más furiosos. El lobo está furioso; furioso porqué sabe que dentro de poco, dejará de dominar tu cuerpo. Sabe que dentro de poco, volverás a la normalidad; volverás a ser tu mismo. La sed de sangre abandonará tu mente; el deseó de dar muerte dejará tu cuerpo. Tus garras abandonarán tus manos. Tus afilados colmillos volverán a ser pequeños. La rabia y el odio saldrán de tu cuerpo; y esos sentimientos dejarán tus ojos como si nunca hubieran estado allí... pero un nuevo sentimiento inundará tu alma. El dolor y la impotencia anegaran tus ojos en lágrimas amargas de frustración. Como cada mes cuando nos volvamos a reencontrar, tus lágrimas abandonarán tus ojos aunque tú las quieras reprimir... 

Los golpes se hacen más violentos... aguanta mi amor! Ya queda poco para que la luz del alba aparezca por el este. Su luz purificadora te sacará de las garras del lobo en que estás preso ahora. Dentro de poco volveremos a estar juntos; volveremos a abrazarnos el uno al otro; volveremos a besarnos el uno al otro... volveremos a amarnos... volveremos a amarnos el uno al otro más que antes. Pues por muy raro que parezca, estoy segura de que nunca te abandonaré; estoy segura de que no te dejaré solo; estoy segura de que siempre me tendrás a mi lado... estoy segura, de que siempre me tendrás a mi lado para consolarte... 

La luna empieza a perder su magia. Oigo los últimos momentos del lobo. Noto bajo mi espalda, la puerta, que tiembla bajo los últimos intentos de dominación del lobo. Sus garras arañan ferozmente la madera. Sus garras intentan clavarse y romperla. Sus últimos respiros, sus últimos momentos de poder, de dominación de tu cuerpo. 

Los golpes empiezan a bajar, empiezan a cesar... el lobo está perdiendo la batalla, al igual que lo ha hecho cada madrugada... empiezas a vencer a tu peor enemigo... a nuestro peor enemigo. El lobo está cayendo bajo el hombre que eres. Estás ganando todo el terreno, que él te ha quitado esta noche... al igual que ocurre siempre; y al igual que ha ocurrido durante muchos años, puedo verte a los ojos con una sonrisa; pues el lobo no ha conseguido vencerte del todo. No ha conseguido escapar de esta habitación y llegar a mi. No ha conseguido escapar de la habitación en la que os encontráis ahora; la habitación que tan solo es separada por la puerta en la que apoyo la espalda. No ha conseguido escapar de la prisión y llegar al mundo. Un mundo que aunque diga no tener prejuicios, si que los tiene... mucha gente te reuyó por tu condición... algunos te rehuyen ahora... y desgraciadamente, muchos te reuirán en el futuro... pero yo se, que no seré una de esas; yo siempre estaré allí; donde me necesites, y cuando me necesites... ¿por qué... eso es el amor, no? Sin condiciones, entregar, sin esperar a recibir...

**********************************************************************************

Bueno, gracias x aber llegado hasta aki; dejad reviews y leed mis dos otros fics! Thanks!!


	7. sufrir

No me maten x la tardanza!!!!!!! … xo tengo xcusa … ^^ … s k se me cascó l ordena y no podia grabar a si k llevo como dos semanas sin poder scribir @_@ no se como he podido soportarlo…  pero ya sta!! Hoy si k e podido!! Ad+ la semana pasada stuve d campeonatos (de natación) y estaba exhausta… si hay algun nadador + por aki ya me entenderá… 4 malditos dias levantandome a las 5 de la mañana xa poder llegar a tiempo al calentamiento… y luego la competición n si… xo no me puedo ajar xk me fueron geniales ^^ baje d tiempo! ^^

…

bueno, no os hago sperar +; 1º reviews:

Essy: tranki no hace falta k dejes 2 reviews… con uno me conformo ^^ … me alegro muxo d k cada vez te gusten +!!!! Si son tristes ;_; s k l pobre Remsie sufre muxo… ser lobo s muy doloroso… t has librado d Hector? Seguro? Xk no s tan facil desenamorarse d elaguien? Existe esa palabra? O me la acabo d inventar? :P

Gaby-chan: gracias ^^

Alpha: siento la tardanza… T_T xo los motivos ya los habras leido arriba….

Christopher Jacques: Wow O_O 2 reviews… 1 x capitulo… Muxas gracias ^^ … t gustan los lobos? A mi tb ^_~

Suky Black: bueno… ahora ya lo leiste ^^ muxisimas gracias!

************************************************************

Capítulo 7

Los primeros rayos de luz dorada, se cuelan a través de la ventana; alcanzan mis ojos y me despiertan... no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida; pero, tal vez el cansancio y el sufrimiento han podido conmigo esta vez. Cierro los ojos y escucho. Los golpes y los arañazos han cesado; los ruidos y sonidos provinentes de la habitación de detrás de esta puerta, se han extinguido. Ya no se oyen los terribles gruñidos del lobo, acechando tras cada rincón. Ahora, volverás a ser libre; y yo estaré a tu lado... juntos... los dos... volveremos a ser libres.

Siento como los rayos del sol, cada vez se hacen más fuertes. Siento como calientan mi alma, y la nutren de esperanzas... esperanzas de un amor contigo. Siento que la felicidad empieza a inundar mi cuerpo, en unos minutos... en unos pocos minutos más podré volver a tenerte entre mis brazos... podré volver a hundir mi cara en tu pecho... podré volver a perderme en ti; perderme en esos ojos dorados, en ese pelo que me encanta acariciar... ¡Dios! ¡Te hecho tanto de menos estas noches! Añoro tu olor, ese aroma que desprendes tan tuyo... añoro el olor de tu piel... añoro el roce de tu piel contra la mía... ¡quiero perderme en ti! No puedo esperar más; necesito verte... eres lo único para mi... lo único que existe... lo único que me da vida... lo único que significa algo para mi... me muero cada vez que veo como sufres; pues tus ojos te delatan... en ellos, no consigues poner tranquilidad cuando cada mes te encierras en esta maldita habitación... no quiero perderte... esa sonrisa que me das cada vez que entras, se que es falsa... cuando oigo tus gritos durante la transformación, se me hiela la sangre en las venas; mi corazón se para y deja de latir... dejo de sentir, dejo de respirar... dejo de vivir en esos instantes; pero no te dejo de amar... creo que mi amor por ti, crece cada día más. Cada día que paso contigo, siento crecer más mi amor por ti; a cada rato... y a cada rato que paso sin ti, no siento desaparecer ese amor, no siento debilitarlo; es más, a cada minuto que paso lejos de ti, como ahora, siento que nuestro amor, o al menos, el mío por ti, estoy segura de que es un amor puro y verdadero. Siento como mi amor por ti, se fortalece a cada instante.

Te necesito a mi lado. Siento como mi desesperación y mi miedo a perderte; a que algo malo te haya pasado esta noche, mientras estabas transformado, te haya podido ocurrir. 

Sin ti yo no se que haría... pero, una cosa si que se; y es que, sin ti, se que no haría... sin ti, no viviría; dejaría de sentir y mi corazón no se volvería a reconstruir jamás, del vacío que tu habrías creado en él... sin ti, yo no querría vivir en este mundo. En este mundo que no sería más que tristeza para mi, porqué todo cuanto en él hay, me recordaría a ti; y tu ya no estarías aquí, para recordarlo y compartirlo conmigo...

Por favor, date prisa en salir de esta habitación. Te necesito; te necesito a mi lado... y se, que tu también me necesitas.

Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews


	8. luz

Bueno… es el último capítulo… xo si keréis k lo continue lo decís y lo hago! ^^

Reviews ( k solo son 2! Me deprimiré… ;_; ya no gusta o k?):

Christopher Jacques: no te deprimas! ^^ ya se acaba (o eso decidís vosotros)

Noel: akí tienes reencuentro! ^^ y decide si continuo o no!

***********************************************************************

Capítulo 8

_Leyra__..._

Oigo como me llamas; como susurras mi nombre. Unas lágrimas rebeldes se escapan de mis ojos. Noto como su sabor amargo me escuece las mejillas... por fin estás conmigo.

_Remus..._

_Vamos, soy yo; abre la puerta_

Desde detrás de la puerta siento la sonrisa que debes tener en los labios, al igual que la tengo yo al oír tu dulce voz acariciando mis oídos; una sonrisa que nace desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón; una sonrisa porqué ambos sabemos que dentro de unos instantes podremos volver a estar juntos... podremos volver a sentirnos el uno al otro, juntos, muy juntos... más juntos que antes... más juntos que ninguna de las otras veces, como ninguna de las veces anteriores; cada vez, hay más amor entre nosotros.

Me doy prisa en abrir la puerta; y cuando lo hago te encuentro a ti. A ti, a mi más dulce amor, sentado; apoyando la espalda en la fría pared de piedra. Rápidamente, me dirijo hacia ti. Me arrodillo delante de ti y cojo tus manos entre las mías; tu levantas la cara y me miras a los ojos... veo como las lágrimas están luchando por abandonar esos preciosos ojos dorados en los que me gustaría perderme para el resto de la eternidad. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, entonces tu me sonríes y haces que yo me olvide de donde estamos; te devuelvo la sonrisa y te abrazas a mi. Te abrazas a mi fuertemente, como un náufrago se abraza a un tronco, a su única esperanza en medio del mar. Te abrazas a mi, a mi con todas tus fuerzas. Y permanecemos un buen rato unidos en este abrazo; yo de rodillas y tu cogido fuertemente a mi cuerpo; y yo envolviéndote con mis brazos, meciéndote como mecería a un niño pequeño, a un niño pequeño asustado.

Te acaricio el pelo mientras noto como unas lágrimas traicioneras de puro dolor resbalan por tus mejillas y acaban cayendo en mi pecho, mojándome la blusa. Te susurro en el oído palabras que te reconfortan; palabras que hacen que el dolor que soporta y anega tu alma, se vaya yendo... pero, desgraciadamente, se que mis palabras no pueden arrancar todo el dolor que hay en ti; se que no pueden hacer que el sufrimiento se vaya y abandone tu alma; se que ese dolor nunca te dejará... el dolor y el sufrimiento nunca nos abandonarán.

Las lágrimas cada vez fluyen con menor fuerza de tus ojos; seguimos abrazados, abrazados tumbados en el mismo suelo; te beso en la frente y tu levantas la cara y me miras, y yo te dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas; una sonrisa cálida que te sirva para empezar a alejarte del dolor y la pesadilla que has sufrido esta noche. Tu me correspondes la sonrisa y me besas en los labios; siento un escalofrío recorrerme toda entera; desde la punta de los pies, hasta la punta de cada unos de mis cabellos. Nos separamos de ese beso con una sonrisa en nuestros labios... pronto, el cansancio y el sueño nos vencen y vamos cayendo, abrazados y sin soltarnos en un profundo sueño; pero no temas; pues por ahora, la pesadilla terminó... pues ahora estás conmigo, y no te pienso soltar en todo el tiempo que estemos dormidos... la pesadilla de este mes, termino esta noche. Y mientras estemos abrazados con fuerza, no tienes nada que temer, porqué yo estaré aquí, a tu lado, para vigilar que esta vez, sueñes con los ángeles, y que ningún lobo pueda ocupar tu sueño, ahora. 

Pues ahora, las palabras sobran... ambos ya sabemos, lo que pasa por nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones en estos momentos; y solo deseamos permanecer todo el tiempo posible, el uno abrazado al otro, sin que nada ni nadie nos moleste y nos saque de este momento infinito.

********************************************************************

Buneo… k les a parecido? … no! Speren! En vez d decirselo al aire lo ponen en 1 review, ok? ^^

Y ahora… propaganda:

Mis fics:

5º curso en Hogwarts

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1026512

soledad d luna llena

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1088901

D Cristopher Jacques:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1024673

Y d Essy:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1154513

piedad!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!! Bsos!

J.D.


End file.
